The invention relates to skin closure dressings and more particularly to a skin closure dressing for use on an eyelid. Specific skin closure dressings suitable for eyelid incisions are not commercially available. Conventional dressings are too large or restrictive for the delicate incisions of the mobile eyelids. Presently, after eyelid surgery is performed, such as blepharoplasty, ptosis, and reconstructive surgery, the wound is either left uncovered or covered with an occlusive dressing and tape. The uncovered wound often oozes blood or serous material which is bothersome to the patient. The occlusive dressings, generally comprise cotton eye pads which are commonly taped to the lid area, are often too bulky for use on the mobile eyelid.